A Game Gone Wrong
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: The five friends are in JAIL and Bob and Nora want to know what happened and how they ended up there... Jogan/Larett (Rated-T In Case).
1. What Happened

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new IDDI fic. This is something different I thought of when I was watching IDDI the other day and I was with my sister and my friends. So I thought I'd give this idea a shot. I own nothing so ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

What Happened

**Lindy's Pov**

Here we were sitting in prison!

The one place where I thought I'd be the one standing on the other side of the bars while Logan was in here and I was screaming for Logan to take the plead. But noooo I was in here along with Logan, Garett, Jasmine, and Delia all because of a dare Logan took.

All five of us where sitting around the cell. Logan and Jasmine on the bench. Delia lying on the floor, and Garett rocking in a corner.

Poor Garett, he was so afraid of germs and now he was in place where there was nothing but germs, I felt bad for him.

"There in here." Deputy Doug Peterman said as he walked in with the people I was hoping not to see.

"Dad, mom?" Logan asked as he stood up and walked up to the bars.

"Kids I can't believe you! Out of all the trouble you five have ever been in, this has to be the worst yet!" Mom yelled with a anger.

"Do you have any idea how disappointed we are!?" Dad asked as I put my head down in shame.

"I didn't do it!" All five us yelled instantly as my mom and dad sent us all looks.

"Well one of you had to do it, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting in a cell, now would you?" Mom asked as I flinched at her words.

"Yeah someone better start explaining on why we have to spend two grand to bail you five out!" Dad stated with anger as well.

"Do we have too!?" Jasmine asked as they nodded. "It's a long story." Jasmine said as she sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"We have time, well you have time." Dad said as we all looked at him. "You ain't getting bailed out until you tell us." He added.

"So unless you want to spend the rest of you're lives in here, then I guess you better start explaining." Mom said as she frowned.

**Logan's Pov **

"So unless you want to spend the rest of you're lives in here, then I guess you better start explaining." Mom said as she frowned.

"Who's gonna tell first?" Dad asked as he crossed his arms and looked back and forth between all five of us.

"It doesn't matter who tells first; it matters that this all Logan's fault!" Lindy said as I looked at my sister in disbelief.

"Really!?" I asked with annoyance. "You're going to blame this on me now." I said as Lindy sent me a look.

"That's because you are to blame!" Lindy shouted with anger as she clutched her right hand in anger.

"Actually I think were all to blame, we were all part of this, not just Logan." Garett said from the corner as I silently thanked him.

"Whatever someone please just start explaining the story to you're parents so we can get out of here." Delia said with annoyance.

"How about you start the story." I said in defense as Delia sent me a death glare.

"Fine! I'll tell since Logan's to much of a chicken to start!" Lindy said as I sent her a death glare.

"I am not chicken!" I yelled in defense as Lindy and Jasmine laughed as I sent them a look.

"Sure says the one who won't tell the story first." Lindy said as she crossed her arms.

"We don't care who tells the story; just someone tell the stupid story!" Mom yelled in anger and impatient, she's never been angrier.

"Ugh! I'll tell since neither Lindy or Logan doesn't want too." Delia said as she stood up from lying on the ground and walked to them.

"Alright; so what happened Delia?" Dad asked as he looked at Delia with interest in the story.

"Well it all started last Sunday when we were all in you're living room watching re-runs of Glee bored out of our minds..." Delia began

_Flashback_

**_Delia's Pov_**

_I sighed as I layed on the Watson's living room couch upside down bored out of my mind. Lindy was next to me on my right and Logan was next to her sitting up right unlike me. Garrett was sitting in the chair on the right and Jasmine was in a chair on the left._

_We were all so board and we were watching re-runs of the show named Glee and honestly it was getting kind of boring. Don't get me wrong; we all loved the show but it feels like we've been watching this show for hours. I'm sure the other's felt the same way._

_"Hey Guys anyone know the time?" I asked as I turned over so I was on my stomach._

_"Um, it's five thirty pm." Garrett answered as I groaned._

_"Not to be rude or anything but can we please do something?" I asked I pulled my self up into a sitting position._

_"Aw come on! Were almost done with this episode." Lindy said as she indicated to the tv. _

_"Well then can we do something after the episode?" I asked as Lindy sighed._

_"Yeah I'm with Delia." Garrett said as he sat up too. "We've been watching Glee all day." Garrett explained as I nodded._

_"Alright fine." Lindy said as she stopped the episode; she exited out of Netflix and turned the tv off. _

_"Hey!" Logan and Jasmine complained as we looked at them. "We were watching that!" They stated together as they both blushed. _

_"Whatever; but Delia and Garrett want to do something else." Lindy said as Logan looked at us._

_"Like what?" Logan asked as I shrugged; he sent me a look._

_"I don't something other then watching tv." I explained. "Something fun and crazy." I said with a smile. _

_"Oh I know! How about we play truth or dare!" Logan said suddenly with a smile._

_"Truth or dare? Really Logan?" Lindy asked as Logan sent her a look. "That game is for five year olds." Lindy added with a frown._

_"No it's not; it can be for anyone and I'm in; sounds better then not doing anything." Jasmine said as I looked at her with surprise._

_"Alright fine; I'm in." Garrett said with a smile._

_"Fine! I guess we can play." Lindy caved as I smiled and nodded. "But we have to make this fun; not boring." Lindy added._

_"Okay so we add our own mix." Logan said with an idea._

_"Like what?" I asked as Logan laughed a bit. _

_"How about through out this whole week whenever one of us says our name we have to do a dare." Logan explained with a smile._

_"I like it." Lindy said. "Oh and whoever said that person name, the person get's to give them the dare." Lindy added._

_"Nice; I thought you weren't into this." I said as Lindy sent me a look. _

_"Yeah and we get the dare no matter where were at; school, here, Rumble Juice, the mall..." Jasmine added as we all nodded. _

_"Right and anytime someone says the word lies or lie they have to tell a truth." Garrett finished as we all nodded._

_"Alright so starting now we have to follow these rules." Logan said as we all nodded. _

_Now all anyone had to do was be careful on what to say. It was after all only between us five and no matter where we were it had to happen and no one could back down or use a chicken out, those weren't allowed. This was going to be fun and difficult. _

_However it honestly doesn't sound that hard all we had to do was not say a name, or the word lies or lie. But it actually wasn't as easy as we thought it was going to be, who knew you said one person's name so much and one word. This is how is started..._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter one! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I wonder what's gonna happen and how they all ended up in jail lol :) Anyway chapter two will come up soon! REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't own the tv show Glee! **


	2. The First Dare

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The First Dare

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"Alright so starting now we have to follow these rules." Logan said as we all nodded. _

_Now all anyone had to do was be careful on what to say. It was after all only between us five and no matter where we were it had to happen and no one could back down or use a chicken out, those weren't allowed. This was going to be fun and difficult. _

_However it honestly doesn't sound that hard all we had to do was not say a name, or the word lies or lie. But it actually wasn't as easy as we thought it was going to be, who knew you said one person's name so much and one word. This is how is started..._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Jasmine's Pov**

"Hang on; all this started because of an innocent game of truth or dare?" Mrs. Watson asked as we all nodded.

"How do you kids manage to do that!? Turn something so innocent into something landing you all in jail!?" Mr. Watson asked as well.

"We don't know but were really starting to blame it on the group dynamics." Logan explained as we all nodded.

"Okay what happened next?" Mrs. Watson asked as I sighed, everyone looked at me.

"I can tell on." I explained as I walked over to Lindy and Logan and their parents.

"Wow I'm surprised, normally you don't want to tell the story." Logan said in a sarcastic tone as I sent him a dirty look.

"Logan that was not nice!" Mrs. Watson said as she sent her son a look. "Anyway Jasmine, go on." Mrs. Watson added with interest.

"So after we made those rules the dares started the next day..." Jasmine began to explain as Mr. Watson stopped her suddenly.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be easy to not say anyones names or say the word lies or lie?" Mr. Watson asked as I shook my head.

"You think it'd be easy; but it wasn't." Garrett said as he too finally stood up from the corner and joined all of us.

"Right you'd be surprised how many times you use a person's name." Delia said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Anyway as I was saying the next morning in school was when the dares started..." Jasmine began again as everyone looked at her.

_Flashback_

**_Still Jasmine's Pov_**

_I was standing at my locker looking in my mirror to make sure my make up, hair, and outfit were okay. Since it was Monday it was the start of a long week of school and plus Monday's weren't normally my days so I had to make extra sure I looked good. _

_As I was looking at myself people began to get ready to go to classes and they were taking to their friends in the hallway as well. Before I knew it I heard Logan's and Garrett's voice coming up to me from behind and I smiled. I loved all of my friends so much!_

_"Morning guys!" I said as I turned and greeted them; they finished walking up to me._

_"Morning." Logan said as he waved to me, I smiled and blushed. To be honest I kind of had a crush on him. _

_"Morning Jaz." Garrett said as I looked up and pointed at him._

_"You said my name!" I stated as Garrett frowned._

_"No I didn't I said Jaz...not Jasmine...oh dang it!" Garret said as I smiled an evil smiled, Logan laughed as well._

_"Good job buddy now she get's to give you a dare!" Logan said with a laugh. "Good luck with that." Logan whispered to him. _

_"Fine, just give me a dare." Garret said wanting to get it over with._

_"Hm...I dare you too..." I began as I looked around the hallway. "To go and kiss Sherri." I said with an evil smile._

_"What!?" Garret asked in shock as he shook his head. "No way! I am not kissing her!" Garret stated as Logan laughed. _

_"Why not?" I asked with annoyance. "You said my name and I gave you a dare so you have to do it." I explained as I rolled my eyes. _

_"Do you not remember what she did too Lindy!?" Garrett asked with a frown as I nodded._

_"Of course we do." Logan added. "But she gave you the dare so go kiss her already." Logan stated with impatient. _

_"Fine! I'll go kiss her, but if this comes back to bite me I'm coming after you!" Garrett said as he pointed at me and began to leave_

_Garrett headed to the other side of the hallway where Sherri was standing at her locker. Meanwhile Logan and I leaned against the lockers and watched from where we were. The only problem about the dare was that we couldn't hear anything they were saying._

_However Logan and I knew whatever Garrett seemed to be doing was working only because Sherri was flirting back with him. Before any of us knew what was going on Garrett grabbed Sherri tipped her and kissed her right on the lips. It was funny..._

_End of Flashback_

**Lindy's Pov**

"Wait!? So that's why I saw Garrett kissing Sherri because you dared him too!?" I asked with shock and hurt.

"Yup." Jasmine said as I sent her a death glare.

"Jaz I can't believe you! You knew how I felt about that the whole time afterwards and you never told me!" I yelled back.

"I'm sorry Lindy but a dare is a dare." Jasmine said as she looked at me. "You's know that, remember - " Jasmine began.

"Don't spoil the story!" Delia stated as Jasmine and I sent her a look.

"So Garrett kissed Sherri and Lindy saw this and wasn't happy about it." Mom said in summary as we all nodded.

"But that still doesn't help explain why you ended up here." Dad said as I sighed.

"That's part of the reason why we ended up here." I explained as everyone nodded again.

"But what happened next?" Mom asked with interest. "That dare wasn't that bad." Mom added with thought.

"Oh but they get worse like a lot worse." Garrett explained as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah so worse that I found them - " Deputy Dough Peterman began as all five of us cut him off.

"Don't spoil it!" We all yelled as he sent us death glares.

"Then who's gonna tell the story on?" Dad asked us with impatient.

"I can." Logan said as we all looked at him. "After Garrett kissed Sherri and she left, we walked over to him..." Logan began.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! The first dare and some pov's lol :) Anyway thanks for reading so please remember to REVIEW and chapter three will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - If there are any ideas for dares you guys or girls would like to see in this story you may leave the ideas in you're review. You can tell me the idea and for which character you want the dare to be for, of course I will give credit to the author/guest that left the dare. - Thank You :)**


	3. Set Up & Dumped On

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY this chapter I think you'll like it a little. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Set Up & Dumped On

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"But what happened next?" Mom asked with interest. "That dare wasn't that bad." Mom added with thought.

"Oh but they get worse like a lot worse." Garrett explained as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah so worse that I found them - " Deputy Dough Peterman began as all five of us cut him off.

"Don't spoil it!" We all yelled as he sent us death glares.

"Then who's gonna tell the story on?" Dad asked us with impatient.

"I can." Logan said as we all looked at him. "After Garrett kissed Sherri and she left, we walked over to him..." Logan began.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Logan's Pov_**

_Jasmine and I laughed to ourselves together when we saw Garrett kiss Sherri, her reaction and his reaction was so funny. But when they broke the kiss it seemed like they talked for a few minuets and I couldn't believe it; she gave him her number! _

_I was shocked because whenever I tried that I always ended up getting slapped across the face. Still I was happy for my best pal and when Sherri walked away from Garrett both Jasmine and I began to walk over to him and I was gonna congrats him. _

_"So how does it feel to get a girls digits?" I asked as I patted Garrett on the shoulder._

_"I don't know." Garrett said as I gave him a confused looked. "I mean she wasn't a bad kisser, but I don't really like her." He added._

_"That makes sense." Jasmine said as I sent her a confused look as well._

_"How does that make sense!? He kissed a HOT girl and then got her digits." I said as they looked at me in disbelief._

_"Do you not remember what she did to you're sister?" Garrett asked me again as I nodded._

_"Yes but that does not mean you blow this chance." I explained. "I was with her, she wasn't that bad." I finished with a smile. _

_"I can't believe you; I'm walking away before I slap you across the face myself." Garrett said as he turned and began to leave._

_"Thanks! I feel the love Garrett!" I yelled after him making people send me weird looks I turned and looked at Jasmine. _

_"That was rude." Jasmine said as I sent her a confused look. "You're trying to hook up Garrett with you're sister's enemy." _

_"Who gave him the dare in the first place?" I asked as she shot me a look. _

_"It was a dare I wasn't hooking him up with her." Jasmine said as I rolled my eyes and walked away from her, I was getting upset. _

_As I walked away I headed to my morning classes knowing that Lindy would chew me out again if I didn't go. I couldn't believe that both Garrett and Jasmine were being babies about this. Sure Sherri was evil but she was HOT evil and I wouldn't mind her at all._

_You know as long as she didn't try to kill my sister again...okay attack, kill was to mean of a word. Anyway haven't people ever heard of a second chance? Ugh! Sometimes my friends annoyed me but I still loved them. But then again they had a good point..._

_End of Flashback_

**_Garrett's Pov_**

"I can't believe you! You tried to set Garrett up with Sherri!?" Lindy asked in shock and hurt. "And you still liked her!?" She shouted.

"I didn't like her, I just thought she was still HOT there's a difference!" Logan defended as I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! I'm confused who's Sherri?" Mrs. Watson asked as she looked at all of us.

"Lindy's enemy." I explained as she and Mr. Watson looked at Lindy in shock and worry. "But she's not mean to her anymore." I said.

"Enemy!?" Mr. and Mrs. Watson asked in shock and worry.

"Yeah but that's another story." Lindy said as we all nodded, dang Lindy was cute when she was worried about getting in trouble.

"Alright but what happens next in this story?" Mr. Watson asked with wonder as us five looked at one another.

"Who's gonna tell the story now?" Mrs. Watson asked as she looked at all of us.

"I can go again I guess." Delia said as everyone looked at her, I silently thanked her, I never liked to talk during these.

"So what happened?" Mr. Watson asked as he paid full attention to Delia.

"Well later after school we all went to Rumble Juice like we always did..." Delia began as I laughed to myself at the memory.

_Flashback_

**_Delia's Pov_**

_I was sitting at Rumble Juice after school that day and after the first dare Jasmine and Logan told Lindy and I about. Garrett was pretty embraced about it and Lindy seemed to be both jealous and upset about it. But after they told us we got smoothies. _

_We were all sitting around the small table where our couch was I was in the middle while Jasmine was on my right and Lindy was on my left. Garrett was on the left chair and Logan was on the right chair with his feet plopped on the table, so it was like everyday._

_"Well the first dare was today." Jasmine said suddenly as we all looked. "Thank you Garrett for that." Jasmine added._

_"Oh shut up." Garrett said as he crossed his arms with annoyance._

_"Anyway I'm gonna go get a smoothie anyone else want a refill?" Lindy asked as she stood up. _

_"I do!" I told her with a smile as she grabbed my empty cup. "Thanks!" I called as she walked away. _

_"So did anyone finish that math homework Mrs. Kunkle gave us?" Garrett asked as Logan looked at him in shock. _

_"We had homework from Mrs. Kunkle!" Logan asked in shock as Garrett frowned. "Man! She's gonna kill me!" Logan whined. _

_"Then maybe you should start paying attention." I said as Logan sent me a look. _

_"Here's you're refill smoothie." Lindy said as she walked back and handed me the smoothie._

_"Thanks Lindy." I said with a smile without thought as I took a sip of my smoothie._

_"Ah! You said her name!" Logan yelled out as he pointed at me._

_"I did?" I asked in confusion as Logan, Garrett, and Jasmine nodded. "Oh man!" I said as everyone laughed._

_"Yup I get to give you a dare." Lindy said with a smile. _

_"Go a head." I said as I indicated her to give me the dare; she looked around the room and smiled._

_"I dare you to go over to where Seth Wall is and...dump my smoothie on his head." Lindy said as she held out her smoothie._

_"What!?" I asked in shock as Logan, Garrett, and Jasmine laughed. "I am not doing that he already hates us!" I cried out in defense_

_"Hey! If I had to kiss Sherri then you have to dump the smoothie on Seth's head." Garrett said as I sighed._

_"Fine give me the stupid smoothie." I said as I began to walk over to the other side of the room where Seth and his friends were._

_I frowned to myself as I walked over to where Seth was and I looked back to see all my friends watching. As I got closer to their table I knew they noticed me because they began to look at me with confusion and talk about me as I was walking up to them._

_"Oh look it's the freak show of the Watson group." Seth said as I sighed. _

_"At least I have decent friends who like me for me and not because I'm a total jerk." I said as he sent me looks. _

_"Get lost Delfano no one wants you here." Seth said as I sighed again; I tried to not let it get to me. _

_"You know you're really starting to make this a lot easier for me." I said as he looked at me with confusion._

_"Make what a lot easier? Getting a new face job because you're so ugly!" Seth called as he and friends roared with laughter._

_"Now I'm not even gonna feel sorry about this..." I said as they looked at me again as I uncaped my smoothie._

_Before anyone knew what was going on I brought the blue berry smoothie over top of Seth's head and the group still looked at me with confusion. However they all gasped and screamed pushing away from the table as soon as the smoothie began to fall on Seth._

_Seth sat there in shock and anger as the smoothie dumped on him until it was empty. He looked pretty funny now with blue berry smoothie dripping down his hair and neck and clothes. When I finished I tossed the cup away and turned and walked away..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Lol GO Delia! :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Chapter four wil come soon! REVIEW :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. A Very Bad Dare

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you all are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter four! :)**

**P.S - There's a hint in this chapter to an up coming IDDI episode if you figure out what I mean.**

**IMPORTANT A/N - I'm sorry to say this but today I m leaving for camp so I wrote this yesterday so I could update again. But I will be in PA today - Tuesday and will not be able to update till Tuesday. But I will try to update when I get back! thanks for understanding I love you all and please ENJOY chapter four and there will be an update on TUESDAY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

A Very Bad Dare

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"You know you're really starting to make this a lot easier for me." I said as he looked at me with confusion._

_"Make what a lot easier? Getting a new face job because you're so ugly!" Seth called as he and friends roared with laughter._

_"Now I'm not even gonna feel sorry about this..." I said as they looked at me again as I uncaped my smoothie._

_Before anyone knew what was going on I brought the blue berry smoothie over top of Seth's head and the group still looked at me with confusion. However they all gasped and screamed pushing away from the table as soon as the smoothie began to fall on Seth._

_Seth sat there in shock and anger as the smoothie dumped on him until it was empty. He looked pretty funny now with blue berry smoothie dripping down his hair and neck and clothes. When I finished I tossed the cup away and turned and walked away..._

* * *

**Lindy's Pov**

"So you made Garrett kiss a girl he didn't want to kiss, and you made Delia dump a smoothie on that Seth kid?" Mom asked instantly.

"Yes." I said as she sent me a look.

"Why would you do that?" Mom asked as I sighed.

"To get back at him for the time when he insulted Logan and our friends at that party we all got in trouble for." I explained suddenly.

"Besides he deserved it anyway! He was a jerk to me and he called me ugly!" Delia defended as she frowned.

"Delia you are NOT ugly you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever known." Logan said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Logan." Delia said with a smile, I smiled too, and so did Jasmine.

"Anyway what happened after Delia was dared to dump you're smoothie on Seth?" Dad asked with wonder as he looked at us.

"Yeah like didn't it come back to bite you in the end or something?" Mom asked as well, man they wanted to know everything!

"I guess I can tell next." Garrett said as we all turned and looked at him.

"Alright so what happened next Garrett?" Mom asked as she looked at him with interest wanting to know the story.

"Well the next day in school everyone had heard what happened between Seth and Delia and..." Garrett began the story again.

_Flashback_

**_Garrett's Pov_**

_I was sitting at lunch the next day in school with my binder and schoolbooks open working on homework I had received for tonight. Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, and Delia were all sitting with me as always and I couldn't help but notice that people were looking at us._

_As soon as turned to see three groups looking at us they instantly turned around and acted like they weren't even doing anything. This was weird, normally people wouldn't look at us unless we shouted or did something stupid...now it all made sense. _

_"Seriously don't people have better lives then to stare at us the whole time!?" I asked in annoyance as my friends looked at me. _

_"Come on man, there only starring because Delia spilled that smoothie all over Seth the other day." Logan said with a smile._

_"And that's a good thing because...?" I asked as I trailed hoping Logan would answer my question. _

_"Because now our group has street cred and everyone is afraid of us!" Logan said with a smile. _

_"Yeah like that's a good thing." I said with annoyance as Logan sent me a look._

_"Come on Garrett having street cred is a good thing." Logan said as my eyes widen._

_"You said my name!" I stated as he stood there in confusion and then his eyes widen in realization._

_"Oh shoot!" Logan said as he snapped his fingure's. _

_"Oh he get's to give you a dare ha!" Lindy said as she pointed at her brother and laughed._

_"Whatever just give the stupid dare before I try to leave the room." Logan said with annoyance._

_"Hm...I dare you too...pull a classic prank on Danica." I explained as everyone looked at me in shock._

_"Are you kidding me!? Danica is the principle's daughter! There is no way I am doing that." Logan protested. _

_"You have too." I said as I crossed my arms and looked at him. "So far the two of us had to do our dares." I said pointing to Delia. _

_"I could get expelled." Logan added as Lindy turned and looked at me._

_"Come on can't he do something else?" Lindy asked with a puppy dog face, I wanted to cave but didn't. "For me?" She asked._

_"Nope! Sorry but you're puppy dog face isn't going to work this time." I said with a smile._

_"Fine! I'll do the dare in between classes." Logan said. "In the mean time I'm gonna need a bucket and some chocolate." He added._

_The bell for the end of lunch rang and we all stood up grabbing our items and throwing out lunch trays away we all headed to Math. Strangely it was the one class we had together and after Math Logan promised he was going to do his dare. _

_Danica was the most popular girl in our school, mainly because she was the daughter of our principle. But still messing with her, would get you in a lot of trouble because she could just tell her dad, that's why I chose this dare, it was going to be interesting..._

_End of Flashback_

**Logan's Pov**

"Okay that has to be the worst dare yet and Garrett I'm surprised that even came from you!" Mom said with a frown.

"Yeah I thought Jasmine would be the one to give a dare like that." Dad said as Jasmine's jaw dropped open in shock and hurt.

"Hey!" Jasmine called in defense as I laughed to myself. She was so cute when she was annoyed.

"No offense but you glued you're thrid grade teacher's mug to her desk." Dad said as Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"Anyway did Logan actually go through with the dare?" Mom asked as she looked at all of us, I put my head down in shame.

"I did." I said as she gasped at me.

"Logan! Why would you do it!?" Mom asked with shock and hurt. "I raised you better then that!" She stated instantly.

"Apparently not." Lindy said as mom and I sent her death glares.

"So what happened when you went through with this dare?" Dad asked with interest as he looked at me.

"Guess it's my turn to tell." I said as I sighed. "After Math I went through with the dare and this is what happened..." I began again.

* * *

**A/N - Well I'm evil lol :) Just kidding I'm really not! Anyway poor Logan this is gonna be so bad for him...anyway thanks so much for reading and remember I won't be able to update till mostly Tuesday because I'll be at camp in PA and we have no internet where I am. So until then thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I will update as soon as I get back from camp and HAPPY 4th of JULY everyone since I can't say it tomorrow to you! Anyway see you Tuesday when I get back thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! chapter five coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. One Truth But One Kiss

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Also I was able to come home earlier from camp and I am able to UPDATE again! So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter five we finally get to see what happened with Logan's dare lol :) ENJOY :) I own nothing! :)**

**I also do not own the dare that happens between Logan and Jasmine in this chapter! butterflygirl99 owns all rights to the dare and the author is being very kind to let me use this dare! Thanks a million this chapter is dedicated to you :) ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 5

One Truth But One Kiss

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"Anyway did Logan actually go through with the dare?" Mom asked as she looked at all of us, I put my head down in shame.

"I did." I said as she gasped at me.

"Logan! Why would you do it!?" Mom asked with shock and hurt. "I raised you better then that!" She stated instantly.

"Apparently not." Lindy said as mom and I sent her death glares.

"So what happened when you went through with this dare?" Dad asked with interest as he looked at me.

"Guess it's my turn to tell." I said as I sighed. "After Math I went through with the dare and this is what happened..." I began again.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Logan's Pov_**

_I stood at the bottom of the steps with a piece of rope in my hands and I waited for Danica to come down the steps. First in order to do this dare I had to figure out her classes and which route she took. Luckily I knew people who knew her and they helped me! _

_So once that was finished I went to the lunch room and secretly burrowed some melted chocolate and a tin bucket. After that all I had to do was set up the prank at a place in the school where lots of people would see it happen, which ended me up here. _

_"Logan I still can't believe that you're going through with this." Lindy said with worry as she picked at her shirt with nerves. _

_"I have too it's a dare and I was given it after saying his name duh." I explained without trying to say Garrett's name again. _

_"Yes I know but what if you do get expelled!? Then what are we going to do!?" Lindy asked with a frown. _

_"Well then I - Shh she's coming!" I said as I pushed Lindy backwards and got ready to let the rope go. _

_Danica was walking down the steps talking to the head cheerleader who was in fact her best friend. As they talked neither one of them noticed the bucket at the bottom of the stairs. So when they reached the bottom I let go of the rope and the bucket fell. _

_Everyone watched in horror as the bucket fell and splashed the melted chocolate all over Danica and her expensive outfit. **(Outfit link on profile) **The bucket rolled the rest of the way down the steps with a clank and everyone stood in silence as Danica yelled._

_"WHO DID THIS!?" Danica shouted as she looked around the halls for her answer._

_"I can tell you who did this." Garrett spoke up as she turned to him, oh please no, I thought. "Logan did." Garrett finished instantly._

_"YOU DID THIS!?" Danica shouted again as she turned to me with full anger. "YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Danica added._

_"Listen I can explain why I did this - " I began but was cut off by her as she sent a remark at me._

_"Finally! I always hated you Watson now I HAVE a reason to get you EXPELLED." Danica stated as she huffed and walked away. _

_"You had to tell her that I did it? She didn't have to know!" I explained as Garrett shrugged._

_"She was suppose to know; that was the whole point of the dare." Garrett explained once more._

_I frowned and shook my head at him. There was no doubt that I was in huge trouble, and there was no doubt that she was heading right to her dad right now to tell him what just happened. Everyone knew she hated me, it was no secrete at all. _

_The bell rung and everyone scattered away from the halls afraid of what I would do next or what the principle was going to do. Honestly I was kind of scared myself but in a way I was kind of happy I went through with the dare. It was nice to get her back. _

_End of Flashback_

**Jasmine's Pov**

"So even though Lindy tried to talk you out of it; you still went through with the dare?" Mrs. Watson asked as she sent Logan a look

"Yes." Logan said in shame again; I felt bad for him now.

" - And what happened when Danica told the principle?" Mr. Watson asked with interest.

"I was let off with a warning and I had two weeks of detention." Logan finished explaining.

"After you're done with this story; you're in SO much trouble and you're going to apologize to her in person!" Mrs. Watson finished.

"Now that we got that settled, what happened after Logan's dare?" Mr. Watson asked as he looked at all of us.

"Yeah how does this story end you all up in here?" Mrs. Watson asked again with wonder as she sent a glare towards Logan again.

"I guess I can tell since I haven't yet." Lindy quickly said.

"Okay go on..." Mr. and Mrs. Watson said together as they turned and looked at Lindy.

"Later that day we were all at the mall trying to make Logan fell better and our first truth and another dare happened..." Lindy said.

_Flashback_

**_Lindy's Pov_**

_After Logan came out of the principle's office after school with the news about the two weeks of detention he was kind of bummed about it. But yet he didn't complain because he knew he deserved the price for pulling the prank; but still he was pretty upset._

_So to help him feel better we took him to the mall where we always hung out as well. Today it was crowded with people and we weren't the only one's from school there. But it still seemed to make Logan happy because he did love the mall so yeah._

_"What do you guys want to do first?" Garrett asked as we all shrugged. _

_"I don't know, what does Logan want to do?" I asked as I looked at my brother. _

_"We should totally check out that new store Walker's Shop." Logan explained. "I heard it's sweet." Logan added with a smile._

_"Alright let's head over to Walker's Shop." I said as we all walked over to the other side of the mall and reached it. _

_"See I told you it was sweet." Logan said as soon as we all walked in._

_"Yeah but you didn't tell us it was a candy shop either." Jasmine complained as we all laughed._

_"Aw come on! Who doesn't love candy!?" Logan asked as I laughed to myself._

_"I don't like candy you know I'm not into many sweet things!" Jasmine stated with annoyance as she crossed her arms._

_"Just let him enjoy this besides we all know what he had to do today." I said as Jasmine eyed me._

_"Still not everyone likes sweets alright Lindy just because - " Jasmine began as Delia cut her off._

_"You said her name!" Delia called as I smiled. _

_"I did not." Jasmine defended quickly._

_"Did too I hear and I know I am not lying at all." Delia said with a smile without thought as well._

_"You said that word, you get a truth!" Logan called out as Delia frowned and the smiled._

_"Meh, a truth isn't as bad as a dare." Delia said with thought. "But you get to give a dare to someone." Delia added with a look. _

_"Just give me the dare before I try to leave and regret saying you're name." Jasmine said with a frown._

_"Alright I are you too..." I said as I thought and looked around. "Go over and kiss Logan." I said with an evil smile._

_"What!? I am not doing that!" Jasmine protested instantly but I thought other wise. _

_"Come on everyone else had to do their dare." I explained as Delia and Garrett nodded in agreement._

_"Yeah besides this one isn't bad at all, all you have to do is give Logan a kiss on the lips not that hard." Delia explained. _

_"Fine I'll go kiss Logan on the lips." Jasmine said with annoyance as she stood up._

_"See not that hard." I explained as Jasmine sent me a death glare and walked over to Logan._

_"Alright so as she is doing her dare; how about she does her truth." Garrett said pointed to Delia._

_"Sounds fair." Delia said with a smile. "Who's gonna give me a truth?" Delia asked with interest as she looked at Lindy and Garrett._

_"Um...he can." I said with a smile as well as I pointed to Garrett._

_"Yeah alright I'm cool." Garrett said agreeing to the solution._

_"Well then what do you want to know about me?" Delia asked with wonder as we listened for Garrett's dare. _

_"Let's see..." Garrett said in thought. "Okay so have you ever done something so naughty that you never want anyone to find out?" Garrett asked with interest as he looked at Delia._

_"Yes, yes I have." Delia said with a smile as Garrett and I looked at her in shock._

_"What is it?" Garrett asked wanting to know more._

_"Sorry only one question at a time." Delia explained as he nodded in understatement, those were the rules after all. _

_"Okay know that we know that." I said suddenly. "Let's watch and see if they kiss." I added as Delia and Garrett nodded. _

_The three of us turned around from where we were standing in the store and watched Logan and Jasmine. So far nothing was really happing between them and they just stood there talking to one another. I knew Jaz would be too scared to do it. _

_However she proved me wrong when Logan was in the middle of saying something she stood on her tippy toes and began to kiss him on the lips. Logan was shocked and Delia, Garrett, and I were too. But before we knew it Logan began to kiss back, it was cute!_

_End of Flashback _

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Chapter six will be up soon and it's good to be back writing after a few days lol. So yeah thanks for reading again and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - A speical thanks to butterflygirl99 for giving me the dear between Logan and Jasmine! Thanks a lot :) **


	6. Rumor Has It

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you all are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY :) Also a special thanks to Bonjour10 for giving me this dare in this chapter and for allowing me to use it, all credit goes to Bonjour10 for the dare! Plus this chapter is dedicated to you! ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Rumor Has It

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"Okay know that we know that." I said suddenly. "Let's watch and see if they kiss." I added as Delia and Garrett nodded. _

_The three of us turned around from where we were standing in the store and watched Logan and Jasmine. So far nothing was really happing between them and they just stood there talking to one another. I knew Jaz would be too scared to do it. _

_However she proved me wrong when Logan was in the middle of saying something she stood on her tippy toes and began to kiss him on the lips. Logan was shocked and Delia, Garrett, and I were too. But before we knew it Logan began to kiss back, it was cute!_

_End of Flashback _

* * *

**Logan's Pov**

"Aw! Jasmine has a crush on my Logan!" Mom said with a smile as I blushed, I'm pretty sure that Jasmine was blushing too.

"Mom!" I whined as she laughed. "Please not in front of everyone!" I stated as everyone laughed a little.

"Sorry." Mom apologized as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway what happened after Logan and Jasmine kissed?" Dad asked as I groaned and slapped forehead.

"Well the next day they were acting kind of awkward because of the kiss." Delia said as I sent her a look.

"Okay; did they ever talk about?" Mom asked as she sent me a look, I nodded my head.

"Yes but that's another story." Garrett said as all four of us nodded in agreement with Garrett.

"Alright then who's gonna tell the story on?" Dad asked as he and mom looked at all of us.

"I can." Garrett said as we all looked at Garrett. "Well the next morning things began to get even worse..." Garrett began again.

_Flashback_

**_Garrett's Pov_**

_I walked into school the next morning and headed for my locker to gather my morning books. When I gathered them I closed my locker and went to meet everyone at Lindy's locker like we always did. As soon as I arrived I was greeted by everyone instantly._

_Lindy was talking to Delia about some new movie that was coming out and Logan and Jasmine were holding hands and KISSING! Wait...are the dating!? Because if they are then I'd be really happy for them. But basically everyone was talking to one another._

_"Omg guess what!" Lindy said as she looked at me._

_"What?" I asked with a smile._

_"Those two are dating!" Lindy said with a smile as she pointed to Logan and Jasmine._

_"Wow congrats guys!" I said with a smile as they thanked me. _

_"Thanks man." Logan said with a smile as he put his arm around Jasmine. _

_"This is great! Now there won't be any more awkwardness between you two!" Delia said with a smile still._

_"Right, so can we talk about something else now though?" Logan asked as I laughed to myself. _

_"How about we talk about classes since we have to go to some soon?" Lindy asked as Logan groaned._

_"Anything but school! Were already in it." Logan said with annoyance as Lindy frowned._

_"But come on! It's school Logan and you know I LOVE school please!" Lindy pouted as I smiled and laughed to myself again._

_"You said my name!" Logan yelled causing all our of us to jump at his sudden out burst._

_"I...Oh dang it!" Lindy said as she snapped her fingure's and stomped her foot. _

_"Great now he get's to give you a dare." I said as Lindy sent me a look. "Good luck with that." I said as she sent me another look._

_"What's my dare?" Lindy asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Logan. _

_"Alright tonight I dare you to tell a false rumor about Seth Wall." Logan said as I stared at him in shock, was he kidding? _

_"Okay that's not even fair! He already hates me." Lindy said as Delia sent her a look._

_"If I had to dump a smoothie on him then you have to tell a false rumor about him." Delia defended as Lindy sighed. _

_"Fine..." Lindy said as she looked around. "Hey Tina, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lindy asked as she stopped a girl from walking._

_"Sure Lindy what's up?" Tina asked as she looked at Lindy with confusion._

_"Did you hear about Seth Wall?" Lindy asked as Tina shook her head._

_"No what about him?" Tina asked with interest as she looked at Lindy with a bit of confusion. _

_"I heard that Seth was turning gay and apparently he's only dating Samantha as a cover story." Lindy said as she felt kind of bad._

_"No way!" Tina said in shock as Lindy nodded._

_"It's true." Lindy said as Tina tried to take this all in._

_"OMG! Thanks for telling me I have to go tell my friends!" Tina cried as she raced away and towards the end of the hall. _

_"I hope you're happy." Lindy said with a frown as she turned to Logan. "Now I feel really bad." Lindy added with a pout._

_"Really!? Because that was funny; good one sis." Logan said as I sent Logan a dirty look myself._

_The rumor some how spread fast around school by lunch. Seth was furious and was trying to figure out who had told the rumor in the first place and when he found no answer he flipped a table over in the lunch room causing food to fly over, he was ticked._

_By the time school was over Seth still never found out who spread the rumor and the whole time this was happening Logan was smiling. Sometimes I worried about Logan; maybe this game was going to far; I honestly wanted to stop playing. Now I all I had to do was try and convince everyone else in the group..._

_End of Flashback_

**Delia's Pov**

"I can't believe you told a false rumor about that poor kid." Mrs. Watson said with a frown.

"Yeah I mean we understand you don't like him but rumors are not nice, you saw how upset he was." Mr. Watson added as well.

"What if that was you? How would you feel?" Mrs. Watson asked as she crossed her arms.

"I know and I already felt bad about telling it to Tina in the first place; I wish I hadn't." Lindy said as she put her head down.

"Well what happened next that day?" Mr. Watson asked with interest as he looked at all of us again.

"I can tell." Jasmine said as everyone looked at her. "It's actually quite bad what happened next." Jasmine added with a frown.

"So go on..." Mrs. Watson said with a look as she began to listen.

"After school that Wednesday we were at Rumble Juice and another dare happened there..." Jasmine began the story once more.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be up soon and sadly this story's almost finish, sadly. But not quite yet so don't worry lol :) Thanks again for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Thanks to Bonjour10 for giving me this dare and allowing me to use it! You rock! Hope you ENJOYED the chapter! :)**


	7. More and More Fights

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the ast chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI but I do own Rachel my OC so please ENJOY chapter seven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

More and More Fights

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"I know and I already felt bad about telling it to Tina in the first place; I wish I hadn't." Lindy said as she put her head down.

"Well what happened next that day?" Mr. Watson asked with interest as he looked at all of us again.

"I can tell." Jasmine said as everyone looked at her. "It's actually quite bad what happened next." Jasmine added with a frown.

"So go on..." Mrs. Watson said with a look as she began to listen.

"After school that Wednesday we were at Rumble Juice and another dare happened there..." Jasmine began the story once more.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Jasmine's Pov_**

_Rumble Juice was just as busy as it always was on a Wednesday afternoon. I was sitting on the chair on the right of the blue couch texting on my phone. Lindy, Delia, and Logan were sitting on the couch in that order and Garrett was sitting in the left chair. _

_Nothing much was happening as normal and everyone was sort of minding their own business. A few minuets later however Garrett and Logan stood up to go get smoothies and I sighed. We weren't really doing anything again, I wanted to do something. _

_"Do you guys think it's weird that our Science test had two hundred questions today?" I asked as Lindy and Delia looked at me._

_"Yeah there normally not that long at all." Delia said as I nodded in agreement._

_"Please I'm just surprised that my brother could count that high." Lindy said as she and Delia laughed, I frowned._

_"That was mean." I said in defense for Logan. _

_"Come on I was joking and normally you laugh anyway." Lindy said I shook my head._

_"No I don't, I never do when you say something mean." I explained as the boys came back and noticed I was mad. _

_"Oh boy what did we miss!?" Logan asked with worry as he looked at me._

_"You're so called sister was insulting you." I explained as Logan looked in shock at Lindy and then in hurt._

_"What did she say?" Logan asked as I explained to him what we talked about. "You said that!?" Logan asked Lindy in hurt. _

_"I can explain you see - " Lindy began only for Logan to cut her off._

_"Save it! I thought you cared about me but now I see I was wrong." Logan said as he stormed out of the room._

_"Way to go Lindy! See what you did!?" I asked with anger and annoyance._

_"I'm sorry...but you said my name." Lindy said as I looked at her with a frown, I wasn't in the mood._

_"Whatever give me a dare then." I said as I crossed my arms._

_"I dare you too go over there and steal Rachel Holesko from school back pack and hide it." Lindy said with a smirk. _

_"You're lucky I have to do this other wise I'd fight you about it!" I stated with annoyance as I began to head over to Rachel._

_Rachel Holesko was among the popular group with Seth Wall. She was the head cheerleader in our school and she hated all five us of just like the rest of the group and a lot of the student body did. I frowned as I walked past where they were sitting. _

_As I walked past them I quietly grabbed her book bag off the corner of the seat and carried it with me as I walked. Soon enough the bag came with me and I started to walk away as fast as I could, I didn't want to get caught, I already felt bad about this._

_End of Flashback_

**Garrett's Pov**

"You made Jasmine steal a book bag from a girl and you insulted you're brother!?" Mrs. Watson asked in shock when Jasmine finished.

"Yeah that wasn't a very good day for me..." Lindy trailed as she looked down in shame.

"Apparently." Mr. Watson said as he crossed his arms.

"What happens next?" Mrs. Watson asked as she looked at everyone. "Like what happened after Jaz stole the bag?" She added.

"I can tell." Lindy said as everyone looked at her again.

"Go on..." Mrs. Watson said with thought.

"After Jaz stole the bag from the chair she was caught by the girl and this is what happened..." Lindy began with a frown.

_Flashback_

**_Lindy's Pov_**

_To be honest I was beyond mad at Jaz. I still couldn't believe that she actually told Logan what I said, normally she laughed. Now I guess things were different since she was dating him. Still when she said my name I was happy because I got to get back at her._

_I watched from the couch as Jaz slowly slipped by the seats and grabbed a hold of the book bag pulling it off quickly. No one noticed at first until Rachel turned around and noticed it was gone. Freaking out she looked up and saw Jaz walking away with it._

_"Where do you think you're going Silver!?" Rachel asked yelling out Jasmine's last name. _

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jaz said as she tried to cover up what she was doing._

_"You're a thief!" Rachel shouted once more with anger as she walked over and grabbed a hold of her bag again._

_" - And you're a low life loser." Jaz said in defense as Rachel got even more mad, ouch not a smart move. _

_"Take that back!" Rachel said as she pulled her bag away from Jaz and tossed it to Seth who caught it. _

_"Make me!" Jaz stated instantly. Feeling bad instantly and seeing how bad this was going to get I decided to step in and help. _

_"Why don't you back off of her Holesko; she was dared to do it, she was going to give it back!" I defended as Rachel frowned._

_"Yeah like it was a dare I knew there was no way Silver had everything; she had to STEAl to get a life." Rachel sneered._

_"Shut up!" I said as I clutched my fist; I already was in a bad mood and I felt guilty for making Jaz do this in the first place._

_"Make me Watson, oh right you can't because you're brain is too stupid to think, I thought I smelt something burning." She added._

_Right there I lost it. Before anyone knew anything I jumped and shoved her to the ground. She began to scream and I began to through a couple of punches at her face and chest. Jasmine was trying to pull me off of her and so was Delia. I was beyond mad. _

_When I was pulled away from Rachel I knew I was being held back but I still tried to get to her once more. Today was really not my day and I was shocked at myself when I started the fight. We were kicked out for the day but were allowed to come back at the end of the week. So we left and headed to my house after that, Jaz and I even made up..._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Wow Lindy was not having a good day at all. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eight will be here soon! Thanks for reading and REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Situations

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter ten! :) ENJOY :)**

**Also once more I give a lot of credit to Bonjour10 for this dare! You ROCK! Thanks so much! : ) **

* * *

Chapter 8

Situations

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"Shut up!" I said as I clutched my fist; I already was in a bad mood and I felt guilty for making Jaz do this in the first place._

_"Make me Watson, oh right you can't because you're brain is too stupid to think, I thought I smelt something burning." She added._

_Right there I lost it. Before anyone knew anything I jumped and shoved her to the ground. She began to scream and I began to through a couple of punches at her face and chest. Jasmine was trying to pull me off of her and so was Delia. I was beyond mad. _

_When I was pulled away from Rachel I knew I was being held back but I still tried to get to her once more. Today was really not my day and I was shocked at myself when I started the fight. We were kicked out for the day but were allowed to come back at the end of the week. So we left and headed to my house after that, Jaz and I even made up..._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Delia's Pov**

"I still can't believe you got into a fight with someone!" Mrs. Watson yelled in anger as she sent Lindy a look.

"Not only that but you were mean to you're brother and you made Jasmine steal, that's a crime!" Mr. Watson yelled with a frown.

"We know and I'm really sorry that I did that! I was just really mad at Jaz and I wasn't having a good day!" Lindy stated instantly.

"Even though it happened a last week were calling the girl and you BOTH are going to apologize to one another." Mrs. Watson said.

"But mom!" Lindy said in protest.

"No but's!" Mrs. Watson shot back as Lindy groaned and crossed her arms in anger and annoyance.

"Now that' settled, what happened next?" Mr. Watson asked with interest as he looked at all of us.

"Yeah who's gonna tell the story now?" Mrs. Watson asked as well as she waited for someone to talk.

"I can tell the story on now." Garrett said as we all looked at him.

"Alright Garrett what happened after Rumble Juice?" Mrs. Watson asked as she got ready to listen.

"Well we all went to our homes after that and when Thursday morning rolled around, Logan was still mad, and another dare happened." Garrett began as he got ready to tell the story again...

_Flashback_

**_Garrett's Pov_**

_Walking into school the next day I meet up with Jasmine at her locker since I already had my books since we had homework. As soon as I walked up to her I greeted her and noticed her sending messages on her phone, I rolled my eyes. She sure loved that thing._

_Soon enough we both started a conversation about Lindy and Logan hoping the two had made up by now. However something told me that they did when they both walked up to us with smiles on their faces, they were even talking to one another like normal._

_"Morning guys." Lindy said with a smile and a wave._

_"Morning my beautiful girlfriend." Logan said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her; Jaz smiled._

_"Girlfriend? I liked the sound of that." Jasmine said with a smile still as they kissed._

_"Gross!" Lindy called as all three of us rolled our eyes._

_"GUYS!" Delia called running up to us in a hurry. "Seth found out who told the rumor and is heading this way!" Delia warned._

_"What!? How did he find out about that!?" Lindy questioned with panick._

_"I don't know but - " Delia began as she was cut off._

_"WATSON!" Seth yelled as he stormed his way through the hallway and towards where we were standing._

_"Seth before you do anything I can - " Lindy began as Seth walked up to her and shoved her into the lockers._

_"I don't want you're excuse Watson, I knew something was up ever since that party." Seth growled with anger._

_"First of all Wall get you're hands off my sister; and second of all, she only told it because she was dared too." Logan explained._

_"How about you shut you're face before I punch in it along with you're sister!" Seth yelled as Logan frowned._

_"Okay...there is no need for any of that." Logan said instantly._

_"If I may...there must be a better solution to solve this problem." I said as everyone looked at me._

_"Fine! Watson! the park tomorrow! after school! Show up or be chicken!" Seth said to Logan as he dared him and walked away._

_"That was close." Delia said as Lindy nodded._

_"But not for Logan; he's gonna have to battle Seth and get hurt." I explained with a frown as I sent Logan a worried look._

_"You said my name." Logan said as he pointed to me._

_"Oh shoot!" I said with a frown as I crossed her arms._

_"Alright he get's to give you a dare." Lindy said with a small laugh as I sent her a look._

_"So what's my dare?" I asked as he looked at Logan._

_"I dare you too...run naked in you're underwear today at the pep assembly in front of the cheerleader's and the school." Logan said._

_"WHAT!?" I asked in shock. "No, no, no, no, no!" I stated as I saw Delia, Jasmine, and Lindy laughing. _

_"You have too; it's the rules." Jasmine said as everyone nodded._

_"Fine! but if I get suspended because of this, I am going to route for Seth in you're fight!" I stated as Logan sent me a look._

_"Harsh..." Logan said as everyone laughed._

_I knew he knew I was only joking but still, this was going to be very embarrassing indeed and which sucked was that I was suppose to be at the pep assembly already because I was on the football team. But I right about one thing...this was going to be hard. _

_After all the stupid things the five of us had to do I think this was the worst yet. The other's might not agree with me only because it's my dare but I'm sure they still agreed. Then again everyone had their own bad dares, so I highly doubt it at all..._

_End of Flashback_

**Logan's Pov**

"Okay that is humiliating!" Mom said as dad nodded in agreement. "What happened next!?" She asked with wonder as I smiled.

"It's actually kind of funny." Lindy said as everyone looked at me, Garrett sent me a look.

"It is NOT funny! I was the school's laughing stalk after what happened." Garrett explained with a frown.

"Someone please just tell the story!" Dad stated with annoyance and impatient.

"Yeah who's gonna tell now?" Mom asked as they looked at all of us.

"I can." Lindy said as I sighed in relief.

"Good because I don't want too." I said as Lindy sent me a look.

"So Lindy what happened next?" Mom asked as she turned to Lindy.

"Well later at the school pep rally Garrett went through with the dare from Logan and this is what happened..." Lindy began again.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Thanks so much for reading and poor Garrett...lol. Anyway as normal thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter nine will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Dares vs Truths

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter nine! :) **

* * *

Chapter 9

Dares vs Truths

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"Yeah who's gonna tell now?" Mom asked as they looked at all of us.

"I can." Lindy said as I sighed in relief.

"Good because I don't want too." I said as Lindy sent me a look.

"So Lindy what happened next?" Mom asked as she turned to Lindy.

"Well later at the school pep rally Garrett went through with the dare from Logan and this is what happened..." Lindy began again.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Lindy's Pov_**

_The pep rally was one of the few events that pretty much every student in school loved. It was a reason they got to miss the last two periods of school and it was a chance for them to express themselves and hang out with friends, well that was why I liked it. _

_I was sitting with Logan, Jasmine, and Delia and we were waiting for Garrett to go through with the dare he was given. Half way through the pep rally the football players were being introduced and all four of us were waiting for Garrett to come running out. _

_" - Number seventy two Garrett!" Our Principle called as we started to cheer for Garrett, before we knew it he came running out._

_"OH MY GOD HE'S NAKED!" Someone yelled from the stands as we looked to indeed see a naked Garrett in his underwear. _

_"I can't believe he did it!" Logan stated as we laughed as hard as we could._

_"Technically he's not naked, he still has his underwear on." Delia said to the person that shouted the sentence. _

_"This is seriously making my day." Logan added as Jasmine rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. _

_"It's still disturbing." I said as Logan rolled his eyes this time._

_"Still the whole student body seems to find it funny." Jasmine said as I nodded in agreement._

_"Let's just hope that poor Garrett doesn't get in huge trouble." I said with worry as Logan sighed. "What?" I asked in confusion._

_"Stop being so uptight and have a little fun sometimes will ya?" Logan asked as I looked at him in shock. _

_"What now? The principle looks mad." Delia said as we all looked at the principle on the floor, he did look mad._

_"I don't know but Garrett might be in trouble, we should go see him." I said as everyone nodded in agreement with me. _

_It took us a while to get through the crowd and to the locker room where Delia, Jasmine, and I had to wait outside and sent Logan in. When Logan came out Garrett came out with him and this time he was fully clothed. We all talked, until the priniple called him. _

_After a talk with the principle in his office, Garrett was given three day's of detention and honestly he wasn't happy about it at all. But who could blame him; Logan was just plain mean to him on this dare. But what was done, was done, there was no going back.._

_End of Flashback_

**Jasmine's Pov**

"So Garrett only got three days worth of detention for what he did because of Logan?" Mrs. Watson asked as we all nodded.

"Wow kids these days get off easier, if it was still our time, he would have been suspended." Mr. Watson explained instantly.

"But what about the fight Logan was going to have with Seth?" Mrs. Watson asked again with confusion.

"Were getting there." Logan said as I smiled at him, he was so cute!

"Who's gonna tell next then?" Mr. Watson asked as he looked at us again. "I really want to know!" Mr. Watson added.

"I can." Delia said as everyone looked at her instantly.

"Go on Delia..." Mrs. Watson encouraged as she indicated to her with her hands.

"Well Thursday after school we were all hanging out in the basement and Logan was freaking out about the fight." Delia began.

"Yes but as we were sitting around another truth finally got to happen again." Lindy added as Delia nodded.

"Right so this is what happened after school..." Delia began with a small smile.

_Flashback_

**_Delia's Pov_**

_After school we were all sitting in the Watson's basement in complete and awkward silence. Logan was starting to freak out about the fight with Seth tomorrow after school, even though it didn't bother him earlier, and we were trying to calm him down. _

_But nothing work and once more everyone went quiet. I was sitting upside down in the middle of Lindy and Jasmine on the couch like I always did and Garrett was sitting on the red chair to our right. Logan was still pacing the room faster then ever. _

_"Dude can you stop pacing!?" Garrett asked with annoyance. "It's starting to annoy me." Garrett explained with a frown._

_"Sorry that I'm nervous about tomorrow!" Logan defended as Garrett rolled his eyes. _

_"Guys come on let's not think about tomorrow until it comes." Lindy said as I nodded in agreement._

_"How are we suppose to do that!?" Logan asked with wonder as he walked past us twice. _

_"Easy let's do something to distract you're mind." Jasmine said with a smile._

_"I can think of thing that will distract my mind." Logan said with a smile and a blush as he looked at Jaz, she blushed too._

_"EWWW! Twin sister still in the room!" Lindy hollered as we all laughed. _

_"I'm not lying you know; you are the prettiest thing I have ever seen on this planet." Logan said as he leaned in and kissed Jaz._

_"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Lindy said with a frown as Logan sent her a death glare._

_"YOU SAID LYING!" I yelled turning around and jumping up while pointing to Logan. _

_"Gosh Delia can you yell any louder because that was my EAR!" Lindy yelled as she yelled back in my face making me jump. _

_"Well I'm SORRY!" I yelled back as Lindy covered her ears._

_"Can we all STOP yelling!" Jasmine said as she shouted the word at us._

_"I - sure." I said as I stopped myself from yelling again. "But Logan did say lying." I added with a smile._

_"Alright well who's gonna ask him a question?" Garrett asked with wonder as he looked around at us._

_"Lindy should." Jasmine said as we all looked at Lindy. "I mean it's fair, you're his twin." Jasmine explained as we all nodded._

_"Cool." Lindy said with a smile. "So Logan...what is you're biggest rumor you have ever told?" Lindy asked with interest._

_"Oh that's easy; I was the one who said that Alex William was getting knocked up on drugs and by his parents." Logan explained._

_"You said that!?" I asked in shock as Logan nodded. "I always wondered how that started." I added with a look._

_"Well now you know." Logan said as he leaned back on the chair he sat down on the left side of the couch._

_That seemed to have worked and gotten his mind off of Seth. But there was no doubt that his worries would come back soon and well, the fight was tomorrow and who knew what Logan was planing to do about it. Still, at least we were enjoying today. _

_Everyone went back to silence as we tried to figure out what to do. However none of us wanted to leave the basement, we loved it in the basement and it was like our little secret club where we could be ourselves. After all, it was where I meet my friends..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nine! Gosh poor Garrett and poor Logan; tomorrow is gonna be bad for him. Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter ten will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Reminders

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you all are AMAZING! For some reason this chapter was really easy to write, and I'm glad it was because now I can update! Yeah! :) As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter ten we only have like one or two more chapter's after this, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Reminders

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"Oh that's easy; I was the one who said that Alex William was getting knocked up on drugs and by his parents." Logan explained._

_"You said that!?" I asked in shock as Logan nodded. "I always wondered how that started." I added with a look._

_"Well now you know." Logan said as he leaned back on the chair he sat down on the left side of the couch._

_That seemed to have worked and gotten his mind off of Seth. But there was no doubt that his worries would come back soon and well, the fight was tomorrow and who knew what Logan was planing to do about it. Still, at least we were enjoying today. _

_Everyone went back to silence as we tried to figure out what to do. However none of us wanted to leave the basement, we loved it in the basement and it was like our little secret club where we could be ourselves. After all, it was where I meet my friends..._

* * *

**Garrett's Pov**

"So even though everything happened on Thursday; what happened when Friday rolled around?" Mr. Watson asked with worry.

"A lot happened when Friday rolled around." Lindy said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Like what!?" Mr. Watson asked again with impatient. "How does it end you five in here!?" Mr. Watson asked once more.

"Like I said before, were getting there." Logan said as Mr. Watson sent him a look.

"Who's gonna tell the story now?" Mrs. Watson asked with wonder as she looked at all of us.

"I can." Jasmine said as everyone looked at her. "It's been a while since I told the story." Jasmine explained with a smile.

"So what happened on Friday?" Mrs. Watson asked as both the Watson parents turned to her instantly.

"Well on Friday Logan was even more nervous and freaked out, and at lunch well Seth wouldn't let him forget about the fight..." Jasmine began once more.

_Flashback_

**_Jasmine's Pov_**

_I sat at our groups lunch table as normal. Only this time Logan was sitting a lot closer to me then ever before and we were holding hands. Meanwhile Lindy, Garrett, and Delia were having an argument about who knows what and honestly it was annoying. _

_As we all sat at our lunch table minding our own business amongst our group Seth and his group of populars came in looking more mad then ever. Instantly I knew he was looking at us only because he was heading over to our lunch table. _

_"Hey Watson!" Seth called as he came storming up to our table, we all looked at him with a bit of fright but tried to be brave._

_"What do you want Seth!?" Lindy asked as she stood up._

_"To remind you're brother about our fight today after school." Seth said with a smirk as he snatched up Garrett's juice box._

_"Oh yeah!? What happens if I don't show up!?" Logan asked as he stood up as well and crossed his arms._

_"Then you'll be an even bigger chicken and the school laugh stalk along with you're buddy here." Seth said pointing to Garrett. _

_"No one talks to my friends like that!" Logan suddenly said with annoyance. _

_"Oh so now he's fighting back?" Seth asked with a laugh. "Let this be a warning for you Watson." Seth said as smile._

_"What?" Logan asked with confusion._

_"This will be you're head when I'm through with you today." Seth said as he crushed Garrett's juice box._

_"What a loser!" A voice called from Seth's group as Seth dropped the crushed juice box on the table and walked away. _

_"Aw man! What am I gonna do!?" Logan asked with fright as he sat back down and placed his head in his hands._

_"It's gonna be okay baby we'll find some way out - " I began as I placed my arms around him for comfort._

_"No we won't!" Logan cried once more._

_"Don't worry Logan you're not alone on this you have all of us to back you up in the fight." Garrett said as we all nodded._

_"Yeah we can take him!" Delia said making Logan give a small smile._

_"Please if we can sky dive out of a plan from five thousand feet in the air, I'm pretty sure we can take him." Lindy added._

_"Thanks guys that means a lot." Logan said with a smile._

_"Of course were a group and no matter what happens we got each other's backs." Delia said again as we nodded._

_"Seriously you guys are amazing!" Logan said with a smile once more as he held out his arms. "Group hug!" Logan called._

_All five of us got into a group hug in the middle of the lunch room not caring if people were staring; which we pretty sure knew they were. Still Logan stopped worrying so much when he knew we were all there for him and that we were gonna help him._

_So no one brought the subject up after that for the rest of the day. Logan was calm, well calm until the fight had to come. But when the time did come for the fight we were all outside in the school parking lot after school, it the worst thing to happen ever..._

_End of Flashback_

**Lindy's Pov**

"Don't stop there what happens!?" Mom asked instantly when Jasmine stopped telling the story.

"It's actually kind of bad what happens between Logan and Seth." I explained as everyone looked at me.

"Yeah I kind of wish the fight didn't happen at all." Delia said with a frown.

It's actually why we ended up here." Logan spilled as our parents looked at him in shock, I nodded.

"You just gave away the ending." Jasmine said as Logan sent her a look.

"I let know why we ended up here, I haven't told them what happened." Logan defended with annoyance.

"Right sorry." Jasmine said as he nodded as a sing that he forgave her.

"So what happened at the fight!?" Dad asked in panick and worry.

"I can tell since it was my fault anyway." Logan said as everyone looked at him.

"Go on..." Mom said as she indicated at him.

"Well at the fight..." Logan began with a frown as he got ready to finish the story.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! This is not gonna be good at all...Anyway we only have like one or two more chapter's after this, somewhere around there. Plus thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eleven coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Fights & Troubles

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter elven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY this chapter because we only have one more after this sadly. But ENJOY there's only a little action not a lot so yeah...Read on! :)**

**P.S - Don't forget there's a new IDDI episode on tomorrow, who's excited for it!? I know I am! :) **

* * *

Chapter 11

Fights & Trouble

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

"So what happened at the fight!?" Dad asked in panick and worry.

"I can tell since it was my fault anyway." Logan said as everyone looked at him.

"Go on..." Mom said as she indicated at him.

"Well at the fight..." Logan began with a frown as he got ready to finish the story.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Logan's Pov_**

_I was shaking to be honest, no...I was beyond scared. Looking at the older jocks in front of me I had no idea what to do. My sister and my friends were all standing behind me ready to defend me and Seth and his friends were ready to pound me, hard. _

_As we stood there looking at one another waiting for one of us to make the first move it started to rain. Of course it did, the world always seemed to mock me at just the right moments, it was annoying. However as it rained Seth moved closer to me. _

_"Here's the rules, first person to bleed, loses." Seth explained as I swallowed. "Got that Watson!?" He asked as I nodded. _

_"Yeah but isn't this like stupid to do?" I asked as Seth and his friends laughed at my comment._

_"Justin! You owe me ten bucks! Told ya he'd be too chicken to fight!" Seth called as his friend Justin frowned._

_"Man! Thanks a lot Watson!" Justin called as he handed Seth ten dollars. _

_"Gosh you're taking forever someone just start the fight!" Danica yelled from the group, which Logan wasn't surprised to see her. _

_"Wait!" Lindy called as Logan groaned and slapped his forehead. "Isn't there an easier way to resolve this!?" Lindy asked quickly. _

_"No there isn't." Seth said with a smile. "Watch and learn pretty Watson cause I'm gonna teach you're brother a lesson!" He added._

_"Is that what I smelt burning? You're brain is actually trying to work!?" Logan asked making Seth mad and snap. _

_Instantly Seth swung first making me duck from my reflexes. Lindy and Jasmine began to yell at Seth and I for us to stop and all of Seth's friends began to cheer for Seth. Meanwhile Garrett and Delia were jumping into the fight to help me and split us up. _

_When I ducked from the swing I shoved myself into Seth's side and sent us both to the ground. Soon enough we were rolling around on the round like we were in a wrestling match. Lindy, Delia, Jaz, and Garrett came running to us to get Seth off of me. _

_Seth had managed to get a few punches in and I managed to get some in as well. However things started to get bad when he began to kick me in the side a couple of time and slam my head in the parking lot. That was when everyone started yelling._

_"Come on Watson fight back!" Seth laughed as he slapped me a couple of more times._

_Suddenly something in me snapped and slammed my knee into his "area" and he cried out in pain and fell backwards. My friends began to cheer and Seth's friends were yelling at him to get back up and fight. But, he did and shoved into me._

_As soon as Seth slammed into my side Lindy jumped in this time along with Jaz, Garrett, and Delia and the four of them began to pull Seth and me apart. The rain came down harder and before we knew it we heard sirens, and we were all in the fight. _

_End of Flashback_

**Delia's Pov**

"Oh my God! I can't believe you kids never told us about the fight! We could have done something about it!?" Mrs. Watson stated.

"Yeah, Logan what were you thinking? You could have seriously gotten hurt." Mr. Watson added with a frown.

"It was a good thing he only got some slaps in a few kicks, sure I was shoved to the ground but I'm fine." Logan protested.

"Trust me we didn't want him to go through with this but he did." Lindy said with a frown.

"And thanks to the fight we ended here in jail where we had to wait for you." I finished as Lindy and Logan sent me looks.

"So all that started because of a dare from Lindy and with Logan defending her he got into the fight?" Mrs. Watson asked again.

"That pretty much sums it up." Garrett said as he frowned.

"But what did the rest of the story have to do with this?" Mr. Watson asked with confusion.

"Oh it led to the fight and all the dares were just bad things we had to do." Jasmine explained with a small frowned.

"What happened when the police arrived, like did the principle find out?" Mr. Watson asked with wonder.

"I can tell." Garrett said instantly. "After the police arrived..." Garrett began as everyone looked at her with interest.

_Flashback_

**_Garrett's Pov_**

_As soon as I hear the sirens from the police I knew we were all going to be in trouble for fighting not only underage but for fighting on school property. So when the car pulled up to us the rain seemed to slow down and everyone stopped and looked up._

_It was kind of weird, the position we were in. Logan and Seth were going at one nother and both had their arms on each other's shoulder's. Jasmine and Delia were trying to pull Logan away; I was on Seth's back, and Lindy was trying to split them up again. _

_"What is going on here!?" Deputy Doug Peterman asked as he looked at all of us with annoyance, anger and shock._

_"I didn't do it!" Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia, and I yelled as Seth and his friends sent us a confused look. _

_"Well, well, well, I should have known you five had something to do with this!" Deputy Doug Peterman explained with a frown._

_"Please! I can explain you see it was all Seth and his friends - " Logan began as he was cut off. _

_"Seth? Seth Wall, are these kids bothering you!?" Deputy Doug Peterman asked as the five of us looked at him in shock._

_"Yes! Watson swung first I was trying to defend my self, I swear sir it's all Watson's fault!" Seth cried instantly. _

_"What!? That's not true at all, he's lying!" Delia defended back as all five of us began to argue with Seth and his friends instantly._

_"Alright enough!" Deputy Doug Peterman yelled in annoyance. "All of you are taking a ride downtown!" He added with a look._

_"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled as not only us but Seth and his friends began to protest as well. _

_"Oh hush it all of you! You're all already in a heap load of trouble!" Deputy Doug Peterman finished as he called someone._

_So we waited and another police officer came to take Seth and his friends to the police station downtown. Meanwhile the five of us rode with Deputy Doug Peterman and to be honest we were all very scared and we had no idea how to explain this at all. _

_But once we arrived to the police station Seth and his group were taken away to another cell and we were taking into a cell that was in Deputy Doug Peterman's office and we waited as he called our parents. We were all in HUGE trouble at the moment..._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**A/N - Yeah there's chapter eleven! One more chapter! Now we know everything that happened and how they ended up there! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter twelve coming soon! :) - DineyChannelLover **


	12. Wrapping Up

A Game Gone Wrong - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! So this story is dedicated to all IDDI fans everywhere and so please ENJOY the last chapter! :)**

**Also I own nothing from IDDI...ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Wrapping Up

* * *

**Privously On I Didn't Do It...**

_"Alright enough!" Deputy Doug Peterman yelled in annoyance. "All of you are taking a ride downtown!" He added with a look._

_"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled as not only us but Seth and his friends began to protest as well. _

_"Oh hush it all of you! You're all already in a heap load of trouble!" Deputy Doug Peterman finished as he called someone._

_So we waited and another police officer came to take Seth and his friends to the police station downtown. Meanwhile the five of us rode with Deputy Doug Peterman and to be honest we were all very scared and we had no idea how to explain this at all. _

_But once we arrived to the police station Seth and his group were taken away to another cell and we were taking into a cell that was in Deputy Doug Peterman's office and we waited as he called our parents. We were all in HUGE trouble at the moment..._

* * *

**Logan's Pov**

" - And that was how we all ended up here!" Garrett finished as we all nodded in agreement.

"Wow all those dares led to the fight and led you here, that is messed up." Dad stated as I frowned and nodded.

"How do you kids do this kind of thing!?" Mom asked as we all look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Delia asked with wonder as stood up from sitting on the ground, I didn't even know she was sitting down.

"How do you kids take an innocent game and turn it into something so bad that you end up in a cell?" Mom asked with interest.

"Like I told you before, were really starting to blame it on the group dynamics." I said as Lindy rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Doesn't matter how it happens, what matters if you're going to apologize to everyone for what you caused!" Dad explained.

"But dad - " Lindy and I began as he shook his head.

"You're father's right! And you two are grounded for one month!" Mom added as Lindy and I frowned and crossed our arms.

"No tv, no computer, no cell phones, and NO leaving the house!" Dad stated as the two of us began to argue back.

"That's right you two hand us you're phones now." Mom said as Lindy and I groaned but pulled our phone out and handed it to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I managed to get hold of the other kids parents and there on their way." Deputy Doug Peterman explained.

"WHAT!?" Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett cried with worry and fright as they looked at the officer.

"Good, thank you Deputy." Mom said as he nodded.

"We understand that you told the Watson parents but why ours!?" Jasmine asked in panick.

"Yeah my mom is going to kill me!" Garrett stated as Delia and Jasmine looked at him.

"SHUT UP GARRETT!" Delia and Jasmine yelled as Garrett grumbled to himself and crossed his arms.

"I had to tell you're parents because you were all involved in this." Deputy Doug Peterman explained with a look.

"But they didn't need to know! Now were gonna have to tell the story all over again!" Delia cried with annoyance.

"Man!" Lindy said as she snapped her fingures and stomped her foot. "Now were never getting out of here!" Lindy added with a look.

"You kids will get out just as soon as you tell the other adults." Mom said as we all groaned once more while we hear a knock.

"Speaking of which, I think that's them." Deputy Doug Peterman said as he opened the door, and the other adults walked in.

"Kids what's going on here!?" Mr. Silver asked as he looked at his daughter Jasmine with anger and worry.

"I didn't do it!" All five of us shouted as all the adults groaned with annoyance this time. We were never getting out of here...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the last chapter! I am sad to see this end but it has to some point right? Anyway not much the last chapter but thanks so much for reading and thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME! So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW for the last chapter and don't forget to watch the IDDI episode tonight! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Thanks to every who sent in dares and allowed me to use them, you guys ROCK! **


End file.
